


Morally Grey Friends

by boredomsMuse



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And angst, Episode: s01e16 Rogue Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Len will be getting both of these science bois, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, but the science fam has not told each other this, it will just take time, the science fam knows the rogue fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: There are ground rules, in this not-relationship of Barry's.  Ground rules he'll break, to save Cisco.Except Cisco doesn't quite need saving.
Relationships: (Pre), (mentioned) - Relationship, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon & Mick Rory, Cisco Ramon/Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart & Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Morally Grey Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So I am ahead enough in this [daily drabble challenage](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951741) I'm doing that so I thought I'd write a little fic
> 
> Please enjoy

_ ‘Can I ask you for a favour?’ _

Barry hits the send button before the guilt can stop him. It’s stupid and he knows that. This is the quickest way to find Cisco, and right now that’s Barry’s number one priority.

_ ‘Sure Bar, what do you need?’ _

Felicity replies quickly. Barry hesitates for a moment, fingers hovering over his phone's keyboard. He needs to do this, for Cisco. Every moment he spends hesitating is another moment Cisco is missing. Kidnapped.

And yet…

It’s stupid. It’s so stupid. But he and Len have ground rules. They have to, in a relationship like theirs. Not that it’s a  _ relationship _ relationship. Not really. It’s just… companionship. Or something like that. It’s something  _ less _ than a relationship. They aren’t  _ dating _ . They can’t. Len is a master thief and Barry is a CSI. Thieves and cops don’t date.

They just… sleep together. Sometimes.  Often.

Which is why they have ground rules. Not once, in all the years since their not-so one night stand, have they broken those rules.

Until today.

_ ‘I need you to track this phone number _ .’ Barry tells Felicity, sending her Len’s unnamed contact.

It’s rule number one, don’t mix business and pleasure. Len’s phrasing. Barry could get Len arrested in a heartbeat, Len could manipulate the CCPD just as quickly. But they never do. That’s the deal, and that’s the only way they can be what they are.

Yet here Barry is, using Len’s personal cell phone to track him.

_ I can’t let anything happen to Cisco _ , Barry assures himself,  _ not when it’s my fault this happened.  _ He’ll never forgive himself if something happens to Cisco, especially if it’s because Barry messed with time.

Barry just hopes that Len can forgive him. There’s a chance, he thinks. At least he isn’t calling. Because he could do that. Barry could ring the number he’s sending Felicity. He could use what they are, whatever they are, and ask Len to let Cisco go. Wouldn’t even have to tell Len that he’s the Flash.

Somehow that feels worse.

Maybe because it feels like manipulation. Maybe because he’s scared that Len wouldn’t do it, even if Barry asked. Or maybe he’s scared that Len  _ would _ do it. Scared about what that would mean for them. Scared about explaining it.

‘ _ Here you go.’ _ Barry’s phone dings with a new message from Felicity. 

A location.

Taking a deep breath, Barry shots her a quick thanks before flashing into his suit. He hesitates a moment more, standing out the front of the lab.

“For Cisco.” Barry reminds himself, before racing towards the mansion.

* * *

Once he gets there, it barely takes Barry a minute to speed through the rooms and find Cisco.

“Barry!” The inventor startles, dropping some sort of device on the table below.

“Are you okay?” Barry asks, already looking Cisco over for injuries. He looks fine, not a bruise or a scratch on him.

“What?” Cisco frowns, confused. “Of course I’m okay.” 

“Cisco you were kidnapped.” Barry reminds, starting to worry that they’d hit him in the head. His opinion isn’t changed when Cisco frowns further, narrowing his eyes like he’s trying to figure out what Barry’s saying. A moment later his expression lights up with realization.

“Oooh, oh right, thaaat.” He says, almost wincing. 

“Yes that.” Barry confirms, lips pressed together tight. “Are you sure you’re okay? Did they hit you in the head?” He stresses, feeling Cisco’s head for any lumps.

“I’m  _ fine _ .” Cisco assures, pushing Barry’s hands off. “It’s uh, it’s actually a funny story.” Before Cisco can tell that story, the door opens.

“We heard a-” Len starts before noticing the extra guest in the room. “Well, I wasn’t expecting you to find us so quickly Flash. I’m almost impressed.” He says, in his lazy drawl. Rory is standing slightly behind him, already grinning at the prospect of a fight. There’s a girl a little further back, Lisa if Barry had to guess. 

“Stay back.” Barry warns, vibrating his vocal chords as he steps between Cisco and the duo.

“Wait!” Cisco quickly steps in front of him again, holding his hands. “It’s not what you think.”

“I don’t know Cisco, it looks a lot like a kidnapping.” Len says it before Barry can, in that tone of voice that suggests Barry’s missing something. He’s definitely missing something, because Rory’s grin turns into exasperation.

“You forgot to tell your friends again, didn’t you?” The pyro-maniac says, rolling his eyes.

“My phone’s dead and you don’t have any charges in here!” Cisco defends. 

“Pretty sure you were met to mention it a week ago Wire Brains.” Rory points out.

“What?” Barry finally finds his voice, face and cowl scrunching as he tries to figure out what the hell they’re talking about. Cisco opens his mouth to explain, and then shuts it, and then opens it again.

“What Ramon is failing to mention,” Len cuts in, because clearly Cisco’s having trouble, “is that he’s here of his own free will.”

“Well there was a little trickery at first.” Lisa comments. 

“Because the both of you have trust issues.” Mick huffs.

“You’re the one that wanted to scare his brother.” Lisa points out.

“Neither of you are helping!” Cisco hisses, glaring at them before quickly turning back to Barry. “I’m sorry I worried you man. I was  _ meant _ to tell you. Well, kinda. I was meant to tell you I’d be gone for the weekend, I wasn’t planning to mention the whole uh, rogues thing.”

“Rogues?” Len says, an amused tilt to his lips. 

“So… what, you know these three? You’re friends with them?” Barry asks, trying to make sense of the situation.

“Me and Mick go back a while, and I know Len through him.” Cisco admits. “Lisa’s a new addition, though.”

“I resent being called an addition.” Lisa pouts. “I’m a main attraction, Cisco.”

“Okay.” Barry says, moving to run a hand through his hair and then remembering the cowl. Instead he takes a deep breath. “Okay so… you’re here by choice, you know these guys, and you’re  _ not  _ in danger?” He says plainly, just to be sure.

“Basically.” Cisco confirms. “Please don’t be mad.”

“Oh thank god.” Barry sighs, slumping against the table.

“That… wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.” Cisco admits.

“I was so sure I was going to find you dead.” Barry says. “After-” he cuts himself off, shaking his head. Wells had said not to tell anyone and Barry has already pushed his luck way too far.

“Nice to know you think so lowly of us Flash.” Len drawls, eyes narrowing just slightly.

“That’s not what I meant.” Barry quickly retracts. “I’m just having a… paranoid day.” 

“Sorry man.” Cisco offers. He can tell there’s more to it, Barry knows he can. But he doesn’t ask. “And just to confirm, you’re  _ not _ mad right? About the whole, morally grey friends?”

“Morally grey?” Mick snorts. Barry can’t manage to hold back a laugh either.

“I’m not mad Cisco.” He assures. “I kinda can’t be.” He adds before he can think to stop himself.

“Oh?” Len notices immediately. “Does Central City’s golden boy have a bad influence?” Barry hesitates, because he didn’t mean to say that and he definitely didn’t plan for Cisco or Len to find out this way (or ever, really). For a moment he considers denying it but Cisco’s giving him a hopeful look. Sighing, Barry stops vibrating his vocal chords.

“You’d know.” He says, looking Len in the eye as he slips the cowl off his face. Barry’s only seen Len look this shocked once before, when Barry revealed he’d known the whole time Len was a thief. With a shake of his head (that Barry hopes is fond), the expression is gone.

“Always full of surprises.” Len says.

“Ohhh Lenny, isn’t that your pretty boy?” Lisa asks, grinning over Len’s shoulder.

“Pretty boy?” Barry and Cisco say, in very different tones.

“They’re fucking.” Mick clarifies for Cisco, who groans as deeply as Barry flushes.

“I did not need to know that.” Cisco claims.

“You staying for dinner, pretty boy? We’re ordering in.” Lisa asks, walking away from the room now that the dramatics are over (or maybe so Len can’t shoot her for calling Barry Pretty Boy).

“Oh please do.” Len says. “I’d love to hear how you got these powers, and about how you almost let me shoot you in the face.”

“I was pretty sure you weren’t going to shoot me.” Barry claims. “Have I mentioned the powers come with benefits?” He adds, when Len doesn’t look any less unimpressed.

“And that’s my que to leave.” Mick announces, turning on heel.

“You can dish it out but you can’t take it!” Cisco shouts after him.

“I never said they were sexual!” Barry argues, face going red again.

“But you heavily implied it.” Len smirks. “You really must stay for dinner Scarlet.” He adds, practically purring, and Barry’s face heats up further.

“Yeah, definitely staying.” Barry manages. “Let me just message Caitlin, so she doesn’t freak.”

“I said I was sorry, right?” Cisco checks, sheepish.

“You should invite her over.” Lisa calls. “It’s been too long since Caity and I had a drink.”

“What.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the conversation I have had in the ColdFlash server, it will not take much prompting for me to write a sequel about Len getting his two science boys. Please let me know if you want that.
> 
> For anyone that wants to know - Cisco and Mick met in a holding cell because Cisco has a habit of building things he shouldn't and Mick has a soft spot for scrawny kids in over their head. Lisa and Caitlin met after the explosion when Caitlin was trying to drink her problems away and turns out she and Lisa make great drinking buddies.
> 
> Also, if you are free, check out this [link of links](https://linktr.ee/kailsmusings) i have.


End file.
